


Cravings

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: It's just really mushy soonseok





	Cravings

Seokmin woke up in the middle of the night. It’s the wailings from the living room. His first rational thought was ghosts. He reached for Soonyoung habitually, definitely not because he was afraid, and found his side of the bed empty.

It’d hurt his alpha pride to say it took a lot of effort to open his eyes to check if a monster has got Soonyoung and now lurking over him. But that’s not the case, of course. Judging by the soft glow coming from the source of noise. Soonyoung must be watching dramas. In the middle of the night. Again.

“Soon?”

*sniffs*

“Soon, baby… are you crying?”

A sob from Soonyoung was all it took to rid the sleepiness from Seokmin’s eyes. He was beside Soonyoung in a flash, embracing the sobbing boy. “What’s wrong baby?”

“D-dead!” Soonyoung whispered?

Seokmin sighed. He knew this would happen. He tried his best to hide her death from Soonyoung. “I know baby.” He tried to wipe the tears away from Soonyoung’s eyes.

“They killed her…” Soonyoung hiccupped followed by more sobbing.

“I know, I know. That’s why I deleted the episode.” Seokmin took a piece of wet tissue to blow Soonyoung’s nose. “I told you not to watch it, didn’t I?”

“… and they didn’t even bring her back! They could have! No they totally can but no. My poor baby.” Soonyoung took another wipe from Seokmin and blew again. He sounded nasal now, and angry. “They’re too cruel on her. She could’ve lived. She’s not even killed by Ohg-”

“Shhhh… stop crying. Do you want little mochi to be sad?” Seokmin rubbed Soonyoung’s baby bump. “If you watch sad dramas and cry, our baby will be sad too.”

This stopped Soonyoung’s sobbing. “But but with you gone for work all day, I got so bored.” Soonyoung pouted and sniffed.

“You have to stay at home and eat well and take care of yourself and little mochi at this time. Be patient love, it’s only a couple of months left.” Seokmin patted Soonyoung’s head as his spouse snuggled more into his side.”

“Can’t I just come to office and sit there? I promise I will not mingle with work. I’ll just sit there quietly and watch you work.” Soonyoung looked up Seokmin with puppy eyes, a technique he learned Seokmin couldn’t resist.

“No Soonyoung.” Seokmin resisted. As much as I love to have you near all day, you can’t come to work. You know how omega pheromones are while pregnant.”

“But your scent will be there.” Soonyoung mused. “And I won’t need the dramas anymore to keep me entertained.”

“My scent along isn’t enough.”

“Then you stay home.”

“Soon, baby, I know you miss me while I’m working. I miss you too. But I can’t have my pregnant husband around unclaimed alphas. I can’t stay calm knowing that they can smell your sweet musk. Besides you’re only two months away from labor. You need to stay at home and grow strength.” It’d be an understatement to say that Seokmin loved his husband. He adored him and cherished him like a sacred treasure. He had never once lose patience over Soonyoung.

“Stay hooooooomeeeee.” Soonyoung pouted more.

“Office needs at least one of the two bosses Soon, you know that. We’ve discussed that right? I work before and after your labor then we switch places once little mochi is 3 month old.” Seokmin smiled at his business partner.

“Will you take care of the baby while I work?” Soonyoung blinked.

“Of course we’ve already talked about it.” Seokmin smiled brighter when he saw Soonyoung was easily convinced.

“I won’t be the housewife omega.” Soonyoung huffed.

“I will be the housewife alpha baby, you go work and feed us well.” Seokmin pinched Soonyoung’s cheek. “Will you?”

“You still own half the business tho…” It’s no wonder Soonyoung fell hard for this gentle alpha right there. Seokmin wasn’t your ordinary alpha. He’s kind, he’s considerate and he’s got the most beautiful brightest smile Soonyoung’s ever seen.

“Right, but it’s your duty to keep the business alive once you’re back. I’ll just be home, be little mochi’s daddy and cook you dinner.”

“I want to be little mochi’s daddy too.”

“Of course you are. You give birth to him.”

“I want to cook for you too.”

“Hmmm I will want your pasta from time to time so yes.”

“Can’t we just take turns at home and work?”

“If that’s what you want baby. We can discuss that later. Now’s the time to go back to sleep. It’s nearly dawn.” Seokmin stood up just to be pulled back down to the couch.

“Why are you so kind?” Soonyoung and his belly tried to straddle daddy Seokmin.

“Because I love you.” Seokmin kissed Soonyoung’s flushed cheek.

“Do you know how sexy you are right now? I can totally ride you all night long.” Soonyoung started to grind on Seokmin’s lap.

Seokmin took a deep sigh. “Uh-uh, we’ve been through this baby. Sex is not good for your pregnancy.”

“Why not? They say gentle sex helps easier childbirth.” Soonyoung continued to grind on Seokmin’s growing bulge.

“Not you.” Seokmin’s visibly hot and bothered but he managed to pry the pregnant omega off him. “Doctor says it’s not safe to have sex with your condition. You’re weak, that’s why you have to stay at home in the first place.” He returned Soonyoung’s kisses as he contain his spouse’s grinding.

“Don’t you want me anymore?” Soonyoung stopped his movements.

“I want you baby but I love you more than I want you. Of course I want to make sweet sweet love to you. I just can’t risk anything at this point. You and little mochi are my whole world. I can’t let my urges destroy this, us.” Seokmin gestured between them. 

Soonyoung started to cry again.

“Baby, baby… don’t cry. Did I hurt your feelings?” Seokmin panicked.

“You’re shooo kindddd. I wuv you shooo much!!” Soonyoung started to hiccup again.

“Awww baby, I love you too. Now hush. Let’s just sleep okay?” Seokmin cooed his husband until the hiccups and tears stopped.

“Now I’m hungry.” Soonyoung said as he sniffed his snot.

“Are you for real?” Seokmin groaned but not losing his smile.

“Pregnant hormones right here. Now make me something to eat.”

“Yes sir!”

“Make it quick.”

“Yes sir!”

“And plenty.”

“Okay, okay, but you have to sleep right after alright? No more crying tonight.”

“No more crying tonight.” Soonyoung nodded affirmative as he clang to his cooking husband’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write with nonfunctional brain~


End file.
